Liberate tutemae ex inferis
by stoobie
Summary: D. J. és a legénység egy másik (általam kreált) tagja túléli az Event Horizon tragédiáját. Ám az űrhajó nem ereszti őket.


**Liberate tutemae ex inferis  
**

A hiányára riadok. Az órán a hármas szám parázslik, s baljós vörös fénye a riadójelzést idézi bennem.

Hónapok teltek el a leszerelésünk és a rehabilitáció óta, még sincs éjszaka, amikor ne villanna fel álmomban Weir, ahogy az arcát szabdaló sebekből és önkezűleg kitépett szeme helyéről keskeny patakokban csorog a vér.

Gyűlölöm őt, és nincs az a terápia, ami képes lenne ezt feloldani. Gyűlölöm, mert megépítette az Event Horizont, azt az űrhajót, ami megjárta a poklot, s visszatért, hogy minket is magával ragadjon.

Gyűlölöm, mert az elméje és a két keze által teremtett szörnyeteg megölte a társaimat, és mert _belém látott_.

Kiszolgáltatottá tett saját magammal szemben.

Gyűlölöm, mert D. J. most emiatt nincs mellettem.

A saját rémálmai gyötörték vissza az ébrenlétbe, s nem kell rákérdeznem, hogy tudjam, ugyanattól szenvedünk.

Attól, hogy túléltük az Event Horizon felfoghatatlan, dimenzión és anyagi világon túli, _létező_ gonoszságát.

Csendben, szándékoltan nyugodt mozdulatokkal dobom le magamról a vékony takarót, és indulok a keskeny fénypászma felé, holott szívem szerint rohannék.

Nem teszem. Nem _tehetem_. Még ha nem is vágyom többé egyetlen űrhajóra sem, a kiképzés egy életre szólt. Egy asztronauta akkor is az marad, ha csak távcsövön át látja a világűrt.

Nesztelen léptekkel szelem át a szobát, hogy a résnyire nyitva maradt ajtó előtt szinte teljes sötétséggel sújtsam.

A mosdóra támaszkodva áll, meztelen felsőtestén veríték- és vízcseppek futnak le.

Akár a légtérbe érő, izzóvá hevült meteoroknak is képzelhetném őket, ha a szépségüket, ragyogásukat csodálnám; de csak a félelmet engedik látni, amitől már sosem fog szabadulni.

És ha ő nem, akkor én sem. Addig nem, amíg éppoly fontos számomra, mint saját magam.

Lehajtott fejjel vár; talán arra, hogy elmúljon a finom reszketése, amit inkább érzek, mint látok, talán azt a jótékony pillanatot, amikor mindent elfelejt, aminek valaha is köze volt az Event Horizonhoz.

Tudjuk mindketten, hogy azt, ami ott történt, képtelenség feldolgozni. Nincs más választásunk, mint együtt élni az emlékekkel és a tudattal, hogy sosem szabadulunk tőlük.

Emlékszem még, milyen volt a tekintete Weir három

**_fekete kódos információ_**

szava hallatán. Jobban megrémített a benne rejlő biztos balsejtelem, mint bármi, amit addigi életem során láttam. Mintha már akkor tudta volna, milyen véget ér a küldetés.

Talán így is van. Talán azt a dolgot, aminek a nyomát a mai napig magán viseli, ugyanaz a három szó előzte meg.

Fekete.

Kódos.

Információ.

Egyszerű szavak, önmagukban ártalmatlanok, de együtt… együtt egy örök érvényű negyediket adnak.

_Trauma_.

Ez a hat betű most fájdalmasan élesen és tisztán villoghat az elméjében, behatolva a legvédettebb zugba is; kíméletlenül, észrevétlenül megkeserítve azokat a perceket, amikor úgy tűnt, mintha minden rendben lett volna.

Nem volt.

Nincs.

Sosem lesz.

– Liberate me ex inferis – mormolja; még a dögcédulák is hangosabbak nála, ahogy összecsörrennek, mikor felegyenesedik.

Szabadíts meg a pokoltól – ismétlem magamban, miközben nézem, ahogy fél kézzel letörli a párát a tükörről, és a saját szemébe mered a segítségével.

Önmagát keresi, vagy a benne meglapuló gonoszt.

Tudom, mert én is sokszor meredtem már így a tükörképemre, s olyankor az elveszettség érzése feszít-nyomaszt. Megrekedek a valóság és a rémálom-világ között, elvesztve régi, de még nem lelve új önmagam. Olyankor képtelenség még csak gondolni is arra, hogy _tiszták_ maradtunk… Kínoz a bizonyosság, hogy magunkkal hoztunk valamit arról a hajóról, mint valami élősködőt, ami csak arra vár, hogy végleg feladjuk.

Nem győzhetünk, de meghátrálni sem fogunk. Küzdünk magunkért, egymásért… hogy legyen erőnk harcolni – önmagunkért.

Az elszántság árkai rajzolódnak az ajka köré, ahogy megnyitja a csapot, és a vízsugár alá hajtja a fejét. A hátán és a karján megfeszülnek az izmok, mégis a dögcéduláját nézem. Hiába tükrözi vissza fémes árnyalattal gazdagítva a fényt, én vért látok rajtuk. _Akkor_ iszamós vér borította, javarészt az övé.

_– Ruth… csináld…_

Elfog a szédülés, ahogy az elmémbe villan ez a két szó, amivel erőt adott, hogy megmentsem.

Az eleven hús tapintása…

Lenézek az ujjaimra, mert látnom kell, hogy tiszták, hogy elhihessem, soha nem is festette vörösre semmi.

Hiába hunyom le a szemem, nem tudok szabadulni az érzéstől, sőt; az átkozott emlékezet mind több részlettel kínoz.

Számtalanszor szembenéztem már velük, de pont olyan fájdalmasak, mint az, amit megőriznek.

Kell egy cigi.

Kell az a mozdulatsor, az illata, hogy figyelmen kívül tudjam hagyni a múltat, hogy az visszatakarodjon oda, ahonnan folyton előkúszik, hogy kiirthatatlan csápjaival megragadjon, és magával rántson.

– Liberate me ex inferis – ismétlem akaratlanul D. J. szavait, miközben az ágyra ülve, remegő kézzel kirázok egy szálat a dobozból.

Hátamat a falnak vetem, felhúzom a lábam, az ajkaim közé harapom a cigit, az öngyújtót viszont hiába kattogtatom. Nem hajlandó meggyulladni, vagy… vagy csak én nem látom az apró lángot az Event Horizon hajónaplójának előfurakodó képeitől.

Lények, akik valaha emberek voltak, a legocsmányabb módon üzekedtek vérben tocsogva, hátborzongató hörgések, sikolyok töltötték meg a teret, fájdalmat nem ismerő, csonkoló harapások…

Görcsbe rándul a gyomrom a démoni orgiától, s hagyom, hogy az öngyújtó a takaróra hulljon.

A cigaretta panaszosan reccsen, ahogy megszorulnak rajta az ujjaim.

– Liberate me – nyöszörgöm lehunyt szemmel, noha bőgni tudnék. Szerencsém van, mert túléltem, de folyton gyötör a félelem, hogy vajon mikor válok olyan… valamivé, és esek neki D. J.-nek foggal és tíz körömmel.

Félek, hogy igenis bennem van, ami olyanná tehet.

Most is magával sodor; befészkeli magát a gondolataimba, s addig gyötör, míg fel nem jajdulok a fejembe hasító fájdalomtól.

Leszegem a fejem, s addig kényszerítem lefelé tarkóra szorított kézzel, amíg csak bírom. Nem érdekel, mennyire feszülnek a hátamon izmok, nem érdekel, hogy talán csak egy milliméter a híja, hogy elpattanjon a gerincem…

Szabadulni akarok az emlékektől, a hozzájuk tartozó gondolatoktól, az általuk táplált félelemtől.

Végtelennek tűnő percek után erős marok szorul mindkét csuklómra, s kényszerítik le onnan a karom, majd DJ a nyakamra tapasztja néhány ujját.

– Túl gyors – mormolja, majd a szemhéjamat is felhúzza.

Abban a két pillanatban csak az ő szemét látom, a valószerűtlenül kék ragyogást, amibe zöldes árnyék keveredik.

Aztán magamra hagy; ez sem tart tovább fél percnél, de máris kétségbeesetten kapaszkodnék utána, s minden eltelt másodperc egyben egy újabb fájdalmas lüktetés.

Amikor visszatér, egy apró pirulát helyez a nyelvemre, s a mérete, formája elárulja kilétét.

A közel legerősebb nyugtató és fájdalomcsillapító, amit ismerek. Hálásan nyelem le, s bágyadt mosollyal köszönöm meg a gondoskodását.

Ő nem mosolyog. Szinte sosem. Az Event Horizon kiölte belőle. Bólint csupán, és éles tekintettel figyeli, ahogy elfekszem. Aztán megenyhül a pillantása, és a hajamba meríti az ujjait.

Tudom, hogy szereti ezt a vöröses, hosszú lágyságot, és képes lenne akár órákig csodálni, játszadozni vele.

Most nem saját élvezetéért teszi. Finoman masszírozni kezdi a tarkóm, ami alatt én a szemét nézem. Annyi mindent el tud mondani vele, de még több az, amit sosem enged látni benne.

– Jobb? – kérdezi halkan egy idő után.

– Sokkal – bólintok. A tabletta, hozzáértő keze és a puszta jelenléte segített megnyugodni. Újra el tudnék aludni, s az álmoktól sem félek.

Válaszom hallatán elhúzódik, s a halk kattanás, mélyre szívott lélegzete és a füst elárulja, mit tesz.

Rágyújt, talán épp arra a szálra, amire én akartam. Ez az ő menedéke; az övé, ahol néha én is meghúzom magam.

– D. J.…

Csak felém villanó tekintete mutatja, hogy figyel rám.

– Megtettük, ugye? – kérdezem halkan, félálomban. – Megmentettük magunkat?

– Igen, Ruth – feleli, amikor elnyomja a csikket. Válaszával az ébrenlét túlsó határáról ránt vissza, s mire elhelyezkedik mögöttem, már ismét ott vagyok. – Megtettük.

**VÉGE**


End file.
